


What Big Teeth You Have

by Platypus4ever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Mention of Cannibalism, Murder, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Violence, Werewolves, savagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus4ever/pseuds/Platypus4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Hannibal, Beverly and Abigail felt that they belonged with one another as soon as they all met. They knew exactly why: they were four werewolves longing to form a pack, and Abigail was a cub who needed guidance from her elders. The three of them, hannibal especially, are very eager to provide her some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Will and Beverly

The second when Will and Beverly met, they felt drawn to each other.

She heard about Will, Jack told them he would ask him to join them, and they all heard rumors that was unstable, and once she met him she was pretty sure those were true but she couldn’t care less. When she laid her eyes on him, she immediately felt at ease with him, in spite of his strange and unsocial behavior, or the creepy things he could say while describing what the killer was doing. The only thing that made her uncomfortable was that she was starting to feel her animalistic, monstrous side waking up, her she-wolf personality was starting to fight for dominance against her humanity, but she couldn’t surrender to it, she was working, her colleagues were here! The she-wolf had been awoken by this man, she didn’t know why. One sure thing was that she couldn’t resent him; she was feeling warm and friendly toward him. It was reciprocated.

When he first accepted the job, Will wasn’t enthusiastic at the fact he would have to socialize. But when he met Beverly Katz, he felt the apprehension vanish. Something in her was making him feel comfortable, less awkward. It wasn’t the case with Zeller, Price or Crawford. Yet he knew he shouldn’t have felt that good, her direct comment about his instability would have upset him in normal time, but here, something was making him pass over it. He was feeling a strange stir in him, something strange and animalistic. It was the animal in him, he knew that, but why was it getting agitated? The full moon wasn’t close and yet he consumed flesh during the last one, so what was wrong? He tried to convince himself it was the blood and the way the killer was preying on those girls, but no. If the wolf was kicking, it was because of this woman, he knew it deep inside, yet he couldn’t see what was so special about her.

Both had been quite stunned by this sudden feeling, but didn’t say anything. They were on a crime scene; they worked on it as professionals should. A young woman named Elise Nichols had been killed; her parents were destroyed so it wasn’t time to indulge in some kind of strange feelings.

Will wanted to ignore this attraction at first, but when he was done observing the crime scene, he went out and spotted Beverly standing alone, watching the moon. The wolf part of him demanded to approach her, and the human wanted to understand what was happening. Not caring about what people could say, in spite of all his usual lonely behavior, he went to her; she noticed him and let him approach. Their eyes didn’t meet at first; they both were looking at the silver queen of the nightly sky. He didn’t say anything, she spoke first:

“It’s a beautiful sight, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. It’s...It gives you a lively feeling I think, it’s a source of weird fascination. But maybe it’s because I’m weird,” he said tentatively.

“No, I do feel the same. It makes you feel lively and it’s also entrancing, when you really know how to look at the moon.”

It hit him suddenly. That was it.

“Especially the full moon?”

She turned to him and he mimicked her gesture almost naturally. They were looking right into each other’s eyes, for once Will didn’t mind it. They understood what was going on much better.

“Yes, especially full moon,” she answered slowly.                                        

A mere second of silence passed and they knew. They were the same. They didn’t have much time to bask in each other’s presence because Zeller came and broke this intimacy.

“What are you doing? Hitting off?”

Beverly rolled her eyes while Will didn’t try to hide his annoyance. It was pretty obvious the man had a thing for Beverly and was a little jealous beneath his careless and teasing attitude.

“Take care of your business,” she said cockily.

“Alright, I’m leaving you. Romance under the moonlight!” He said teasingly.

When he walked away, the two were left alone again. Beverly turned to him, she was determined not to let anyone interfere between them again, they needed to talk. She was feeling strange right now, because of what was happening, but she didn’t want to run away from it.

“Let’s go.”

“What? Where?”

“I don’t know, somewhere, far from work, somewhere where we can speak without being bothered. I don’t feel like this usually.”

“Neither do I.”

Will accepted, though he felt awkward about it, deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. People gossiped, seeing them leave the crime scene together, Jack was astonished because he perfectly knew Graham wasn’t social, even Beverly wasn’t usually going out with people she just met like this. But they weren’t doing anything forbidden, so no one stopped them. Jack and their colleagues probably thought the two went to a bar but they didn’t. Instead they found a lonely spot in the wood, with no human around, no city light, only the moon, the trees and the animals. They parked the car somewhere behind trees and exited it to walk deeper in the forest. They didn’t know where they were going, and it didn’t mattered, they were both feeling comfortable here, they would choose a nice spot. 

“You can also see in the dark?” Asked Will

“Yes. I act as if I couldn’t, but I can. Come.”

She lay under a tree and he went at her side, feeling intimate. It wasn’t sexual, though Will felt that it might come to that one day, but for now it wasn’t. It was just comfort, an animalistic and instinctive familiarity.

“It’s weird, I mean...I feel natural being around you,” Will said.

“Maybe it’s because we are both...Well werewolves.”

It was weird to say it out loud, she was glad she did, as well as Graham.

“Yeah but usually, when I met another werewolf, I’m not reacting like that at all.”

“Maybe we are supposed to share something special?”

“But our kind doesn’t bond like this usually. I mean the pack thing is something exaggerated in fiction. New experiences on wolves showed that the leadership in a pack of wolves isn’t as strong as people think, wolves don’t feel compelled to stay among their pack and a leader’s authority is often contested. It’s the same for werewolves.”

“Yes but we can feel our own kind, and I must say I don’t meet other wolves that often. Maybe it’s because of that…We were just feeling isolated when we meet.”

“Yeah. It might not even matter. It’s just weird because I know nothing about you.”

“Well, let’s fix that,” she said.

They stayed for hours in that forest; just speaking under that tree about their lives, their past and the way they became werewolves. Beverly had been bitten when she was twelve by her uncle. No one else in the family knew, he did that accidently and helped her control her urges for human flesh. She killed only when she felt it wouldn’t be possible to go on any longer. Will told her about the way he had been bitten at college, when he was twenty. No one helped him control his urges, he had to learn alone, the werewolf who did that to him didn’t want to help and was as lost as him. Now he was able to kill only when necessary, just like her.

“I still feel guilty for the people I…Well I devoured,” Will said. But I always tried not to kill parents or teen and children.”

“Yeah…Same for me, I tried to kill people strong enough to defend themselves. That sounds horrible when you think about it, it’s not as if those people deserved to die, but we still have to kill someone anyway.”

“I thought of taking my life sometimes. Then I choose to be a cop and then an agent in order to…I don’t know restore some balance, I kill some people but I save others.”

“I did too. But you know, I thought that in our society, people lives at the behalf of others. Some people are getting richer and richer by running others, we kill in wars, we let homeless people starve with no further look…Our society is made with prey and predators. But I always hated people who kill just because they decided to kill. We kill because we need to.”

“Yes, it’s just survival,” Will said. “Yet it seems we both tried to find some redemption by working for law enforcement.”

“Yeah…I’m glad I did. I like my job, even if we see atrocious things sometimes. They say you are fascinated by killers.”

“I am sort of, that doesn’t mean I approve them or feel close to them. But there is something sometimes…I don’t know…”

“It’s attractive to look at this darkness. We all are somehow fascinated by killers even if we hated them.”

He smiled to her and they took hands. They continued to talk, the bond between them growing stronger.

The next morning, when people asked them what they did, they pretended they just went to a bar together and that was all. Everyone thought they slept together but that didn’t matter, they let them believe so, anyway it would have been hard to convince them otherwise, because when they came back from the woods, they went to Will’s hotel room and their colleagues saw them exiting it together in the morning. Of course everyone would think they were lovers.  

During the days of the investigation they acted professional on the field, but the proximity and the complicity between them was obvious, and when they would be done working, they would spend a lot of times together and share their room, sometimes they would go to Beverly’s, sometimes to Will’s. Their colleagues were often teasing them and Will was quite uneasy with that. Alana Bloom showed herself genuinely curious.

“I didn’t think you could grow so fond of someone so suddenly,” she told him.

“Well, neither did I. But well, it happened.”

“I know Beverly a little; It’s true you fit with each other.  

Will smiled at this; Alana didn’t know how right she was. Knowing that their kind wasn’t really widespread, Beverly and Will knew they were lucky to have found each other, and to be working together. Knowing their kind wasn’t widespread, they were really surprised when they meet another werewolf.


	2. Meeting Hannibal

When Will Graham met Hannibal Lecter, he felt immediately that he was with another wolf.

Jack had told him to come at his office to meet a new consultant, Will wasn’t really enthusiastic to meet a psychiatrist but he couldn’t refuse. When he joined Jack, Lecter wasn’t here yet.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Will. I think our new colleague will be here soon.”

“He won’t be exactly a colleague. Why do you want me to meet him?”

“Exchanging your point of view could be interesting. And given how close you can be with some of your colleagues, I thought it wouldn’t be such a problem.”

“If you’re talking about Beverly, it’s different.”

“Damn right I’m talking about her, you tell me you can hardly be social and after only some minutes working with her you two act like best friends. Even for someone social it would be pretty rushed.”

“So what? Everyone seems to be talking about that, I don’t see what the matter is. We are both grown up and fine with it, and we are always professional.”

“Will, I’m not saying it’s wrong or anything, I’m just surprised at how you got so close and I have to know what I should expect.”

“Nothing, whatever happens between us, it will stay out of work. If…If you really want me to hold on, well having Beverly is actually helping. I’m happy that I meet her and she helps a lot. I can’t explain you why we got suddenly so close but it’s not a bad thing.”

“Good.”

Jack didn’t continue because he heard the door open and Hannibal Lecter entered the room. Will felt a chill as the other approached and introduced himself. He briefly crossed his eyes and understood immediately what the man really was. Three werewolves working for Jack Crawford…Hannibal showed no sign of trouble, either he was a damn good actor either he just couldn’t feel it.

Will could feel he was a werewolf, and a part of him was drawn to him for that but it wasn’t like the time when he met Beverly, with her he had felt a nice and warm feeling. Here, there was something...More threatening with him; he got an itchy feeling that this wolf wasn’t one to mess around. It was instinctive. The wolf in him wanted to have a confrontation, to know whether or not he would be a friend or an enemy. The wolf yearned to go out again. Of course, Jack didn’t notice the way Will was feeling at all.

Graham wondered what Hannibal was feeling and decided he’d rather be cautious around him, not only because of that sensation but also because Hannibal was a shrink and Will wasn’t fond of them. Then Hannibal started to psychoanalyze him and that’s when Will snapped. His teeth ached to bit him and if Crawford hadn’t been here in the room, maybe he would have jumped at Lecter’s throat; both the wolf and the human were hostile, both wanted attack him one way or another and it took him all his might to just leave the room in fury and pretext he had a class.

He called Beverly to tell her immediately. When she saw his call, she was working with Zeller and Price, and even though usually she would just hung up without answering her phone, she saw it was Will and she felt it was important. It was instinctive. Plus Will wouldn’t  call for nothing while she was working. She excused herself to the two men and went in the corridor, checking if she was alone or not. When she heard what Will told her, she was just baffled.

“You’re serious, another one?”

_“Yes, I just met him. I could feel it clearly, except that I wasn’t as comfortable as with you, there was something darker about him.”_

“I want to meet him.”

_“You’re sure?”_

“Positive. I must leave you, they are waiting for me. We’ll see each other after work.”

_“Okay.”_

She joined her colleagues again, Zeller smiled again:

“When I saw you and Will talking I said ‘romance under the moonlight’ and I was just teasing but it seems that it’s serious!”

“How do you know it was Will?”

“You wouldn’t have answered otherwise. That’s still amaze me, you two seems like you know each other since you were born.”

“What do you want me to say? I just felt there was something between us and I followed my intuition.”

They didn’t talk about it anymore, but her thoughts wouldn’t move away from what she learned. Another werewolf…Would he be hostile?

Will and she meet again the evening to talk, in Will’s hotel’s room. They mostly spoke, comfortable with another; they slept in the same bed but did nothing else. They were just fine like this, they were attracted to each other but they didn’t want to go too fast. What they were feeling was pretty unsettling already; they didn’t want to push it even more. They could take their time. Plus they were pretty sure that during the next full moon when they would be transformed, their urges and instincts would just lead them naturally to that. They knew what other people could think but they couldn’t care less. However, when doctor Lecter tapped at the door and saw the two of them in the same room in the early morning, they couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed.

Beverly immediately felt what Will did, this one wasn’t aggressive, but there was something dominant about him, something that made you understand you’d rather be on his side and not against him. Yet, she wished to know more, she wanted him to come in.

“Hello Will, and...I don’t believe we already met,” he added when he saw Beverly.

He hoped first that he would find Will alone but he felt soon that Beverly was one of them, so he decided it wasn’t bothering, not at all.

“I’m Beverly Katz, I work as a forensic.”

“Hannibal Lecter, I was hired by Jack Crawford to help the FBI but I guess Will already told you about me. May I come in?”

“Crawford isn’t here?” Asked Will

“No, he is busy at court. I brought breakfast, though I only brought for two.”

Will and Beverly just let him in, they weren’t sure if they were being civil or if they were submitting. He was very polite, but it took one look and Will knew Beverly could feel the same sensation as him. They sat at the table, and even though it made smaller portions, the three of them shared the meal.

“I wanted to apologize for my analysis yesterday. I must say you awoken my interest, and I got a little too enthusiastic,” Lecter explained.

“I know my profile interest shrinks a lot,” Will retorted.

 “Not only shrinks,” Beverly added. “People keep asking me questions about you. Zeller is still amazed at how we got so close so soon.”

“Jack told me about this sudden relationship between you two. Of course he can’t understand that wolves can be drawn to each other.”

Though they already knew he was a wolf and were aware that he probably felt it too, they were surprised he brought that so off-handled. It seemed almost normal to him.

“So you can feel it too,” Beverly concluded.

“Of course, I felt it immediately with Will, I came here to talk about it, and I was scared at first that your presence here could spoil it. Of course, it didn’t take long to figure you wouldn’t be a problem, far from it.”

“And what do you want to talk about exactly? We are werewolves, is it that important?” Will objected.

“Apparently, it is for you and Beverly. We will have to work together and we share the same secret. We can try to socialize, like adults.”

“I don’t find you as interesting as Beverly,” Will stiffly answered.

Hannibal stiffened a little and Bev put a hand on Graham’s shoulder, trying to sooth him. She could understand why he was nervous, but he had to be more relaxed. She was starting to feel better, more comfortable in Lecter’s presence. He was a dominant one, sure, but that didn’t mean anything.

“It will come. What about you, my dear?”

“I don’t mind. When Jack told you about Will and I, what did he say?” 

“Do you really care?”

“I’m just curious.”

Will nodded, he had to admit he also was, though he had a pretty good idea of what Hannibal would answer.

“He doesn’t see a relationship between you two as a bad thing; he thinks that you, Beverly, can give Will a sense of stability. On the other hand, he is scared by how quickly it developed. He wonders if such a quick start is really good for you. I think he sees Will as some kind of fragile porcelain tea cup, which he only takes out for special guests,” Hannibal concluded with a little smile.

At this Will laughed out and Beverly chuckled slightly. The atmosphere grew more relaxed and less tense. They started talking about the case, and things went more smoothly. Beverly returned to work on her side while Will and Hannibal went together to investigate. Lecter was pretty enthusiastic at this, it was just a shame that Beverly couldn’t join them, he liked her too. But he would have other occasions to speak with her. For now, it was just Will and he trying to gather clues about the Ripper. That’s how they ended meeting Abigail Hobbs.


	3. Meeting Abigail

The events which happened in the Hobbs’s house left Will upset and shocked. It was the first time he killed someone in his human form with a gun and it did upset him, but the worst part was seeing a father ready to kill his frightened daughter.

The panicked and worried state Graham was in stopped him from seeing what the girl really was, but Lecter did: she was also a werewolf. Her father wasn’t, even if he was still a killer. While they were doing everything to maintain her alive Hannibal felt something instinctive rose in him: the protective feeling toward a cub. The girl was a young werewolf who just lost the ones supposed to protect her, she would need a pack, soon. When they brought her at hospital, he stayed with her, he called Beverly to inform her of what happened.

“Is she alright?”

“I don’t know, I hope so. Will is shocked however; he will need you while I’m here.

“Of course, I’ll see to him. Stay at the girl’s side, it will probably reassure her to have another wolf.”

“That’s also my thought.”

Hannibal informed her that Will had been driven to the closest police station by Jack, Beverly rushed there as quickly as possible. She went to her mate and found him in the bathroom, about to wash blood away from his face. It was Hobbs’s blood.

“Will, are you okay?”

He didn’t answer anything but the look he gave her was enough. She looked around to check no one was here to see, grabbed his neck gently and ran her tongue over his cheek to lick away some drop of blood from his face. This seemed to shake him away from his shocked state but he didn’t stop Beverly from doing it once again. Such gesture could have looked very creepy to anyone but for them it was affectionate and Will knew exactly why she was doing this: not only she wanted to comfort him but also remind him that they were the predators and they won over Hobbs.

“He was your kill, Will, so don’t feel bad for taking his life.”

“It’s not that. It was seeing him threatening his daughter and…Killing someone while I’m human is totally new for me.”

“I understand. I never killed in human form.”

They heard someone coming toward them and they stopped talking that way. Will washed his face with water, regretting that Beverly didn’t have the time to lick everything away. His new mate knew how to comfort him. He took her in his arms once his face was clean. She whispered in his ear.

“Hannibal told me she is a werewolf.”

“The girl?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t notice. Maybe I wasn’t focusing enough.”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go and see her.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’ll be alright. I need to see her alive.”

They left the place, not even caring to ask whether or not someone would need them, anyway if someone had tried to held them back, Beverly would have made a massacre. She hated to see Will like this. Once they found Abigail’s room at hospital, they saw her in a bed unconscious and Hannibal half asleep at her side. He smiled to them and when they took place next to the bed, the mates felt the same protective instinct rise in them. They would have to protect her, not only because she would need it but because a young and lonely werewolf could be dangerous, especially after going through traumatic events.

“She seems so fragile,” Beverly whispered while sitting at her side.

“She is. This experience will make her really vulnerable, and she will need our guidance.”

“Four werewolves in a room. Who would have thought?”

“That’s why he tried to kill her,” Will whispered. “Hobbs was probably the one feeding her with human meat. He thought that if he left her, no one would be there for her.”

Just as he thought, the man had done all this for love. Love for his victims and for his daughter.

It took Abigail days to wake up from her comate. Meanwhile, the three werewolves learned to know each other a little more. Beverly and Will took the last step of their relationship and slept together, feeling like they mated even if they were in their human form when they did.

Hannibal invited the couple for dinner, he didn’t want to reveal them who he was and therefore decided not to serve them human meat because they would have recognized the taste. They were ready to accept the fact he killed as a werewolf but they probably wouldn’t accept the murder he committed as the Chesapeake Ripper. He would have to wait a little before telling them.

Hannibal’s alpha behavior wasn’t bothering Beverly and Will anymore and Graham started to have sessions with him, sometimes his new mate would come, sometimes not. It was unethical to bring a third person, but nothing was regular or ethical between the three of them. In the dynamic of their pack, Bev and Will were the couple and Hannibal the lone wolf who decided to join them. Abigail would soon be the cub, if she accepted their help and entered their new group.

Will was quite uncomfortable sometimes to talk about making a new family, he had never been easy with the concept, it was thanks to his wilder instincts that he was able to accept it, because none of them were truly human. He was also happy to have them when he met that stupid reporter named Freddie Lounds, she had decided to hurt him as much as she could by writing stupid things about him, and the support of his new pack was helping.

When Abigail Hobbs woke up they went to meet her. They didn’t waste any time telling her they knew what she was but would keep her secret because they were the same. Though this startled and shocked the young girl at first, she was also relieved to have someone to talk too, three people who were willing to help her and with who she wouldn’t have to hide.

“I never met anyone like me before,” she admitted. “Dad was the only one who knew.”

“Did you ever killed someone yourself already?” Asked Hannibal

“No. Dad was locking me up when I was transforming, and I didn’t feel hunger but I didn’t know why...”

“That’s because your father was providing you human meat unknowingly to you,” Beverly explained.

She passed a protective arm around the young girl’s shoulders.

“Yes...I’ll have to kill eventually?”

Will nodded, obviously feeling sad.

“We all have too.”

“Why do you work for the FBI? I mean if you kill people...”

“We don’t kill people, we hunt people. It’s not murders but survival,” Hannibal said. “The full moon is very soon, we’ll help you handle it. This will be your initiation.”

Abigail felt scared but also excited deep down. The wolf in her just longed to kill, and the human wasn’t so repulsed by the idea too, even if she hated to know her father murdered girls because of her.

The three would often visit her, so they could know her a little better. She began to really like them as protectors and guides. It was quicker than it usually took for her to like people, there was something primal and instinctive that draw her to them, she had the impression she could find family here. The adults didn’t tell her anything about a pack; they wanted this idea to come to her naturally. She loved Beverly and she liked to hang out with her in particular; she was giving her a lively and warm feeling, she could be motherly sometimes, she wished to be as strong as her. She also loved Will because they could empathize with each other well; he knew what she could feel like and in spite of his usually unsocial behavior showed her a fatherly kindness and dedication. She loved Hannibal’s fatherly, calm and reassuring behavior; he seemed strong enough to confront everything. He was also more at ease with the idea of killing.

The day before the full moon, Will and Bev went to see Abigail and they had the displeasure to meet Freddie Lounds. Because of what she wrote about Will and because they knew she already tried to talk with Abigail, they got some information about that reporter ad what they found didn’t really reassure them. She wanted to convince the girl to write a book about her story, but the two actually made her understand they wouldn’t allow such a thing. Beverly in particular showed herself convincing, she knew how to handle bitches like Lounds.

“Abigail, you have to know I made some researches about this woman, and not only she is a pariah among journalist for her lack of professionalism, but she also got sued six times for defamation, and she never won any of her trials. If you want to write a book or tell your story to someone, fine, but choose someone else.”

“I’m a pariah among journalists because I choose to put my faith in something else...”

“Yeah, that’s what every people who failed in life say. But Abigail, she doesn’t hesitate to destroy lives if that means getting ten minutes of glory. She will do the same to you with no hesitation.”

“That’s not true...”

“Yeah, take a look on what she wrote about me, she didn’t know a thing about me when she dragged me in the mud,” Will added, interrupting Lounds.

At this, Abigail stiffened. She had a lot of affection for Will, when Freddie told her once that Will was insane and she didn’t like it, but hearing Will saying that, hearing his hurt at what she did made her hate the reporter.

“I told the truth, you are insane, Mr Graham...”

“That’s enough!” Abigail exclaimed. “Get out, Lounds. I won’t tell you anything, find someone else to annoy, but I don’t want to ever see you again.”

At this, Freddie was stunned, and Beverly even saw she seemed kind of hurt. Did that bitch felt some affection toward Abigail? It didn’t matter, she would have used her anyway, people like Lounds couldn’t live without using people for their own profit. The reporter left the room, telling Abigail she should think. Will smiled to the young woman; he was touched by her anger for him. An idea came into the girl’s mind; she knew what she wanted now.

They spent some times with her and when they were gone she called Hannibal. She had the feeling he would be the one who would understand her urge the most. He was indeed enthusiastic and he made her get out of hospital.

“I will call Beverly and Will, they will have to be there. I’ll know how to convince them. You will also have to be convincing, my dear.”

She nodded. Werewolves were compelled to transform during the full moon, except they could control when this transformation could happen during the night, they just couldn’t wait too long. Tonight, this would definitely be a good thing, they would have to control themselves perfectly; It would be a test for Abigail, to see if she could transform when she wanted or not, and more importantly, it would be her first kill.


	4. The Pack

When the twilight descended, Freddie Lounds walked to the place where Abigail proposed to meet. The young girl called her earlier, explaining that what she did before Graham and Katz was an act, she just didn’t want them to know she wanted to accept her help. Freddie praised her for such an idea, the girl had been smart to think of that. Now she was really glad, she would have her story, and prove everyone what she could do, and this weirdo Graham or that stupid Crawford wouldn’t be able to do anything but grudge.

The young girl told her to meet her before her old house. Though Freddie wondered if it was a good idea, the girl insisted so she eventually accepted, after all it wasn’t such a problem. So she went to the Hobbs house and saw Abigail standing near the door, alone. The evening’s shadows were growing bigger and bigger over the dead leaves on the ground. Lounds had never been really an artistic woman, but she to admit that Abigail looked beautiful in the shades, with the forest behind her projecting beautiful colors around.

When she saw the reporter, Abigail smiled.

“I wondered if you would come.”

“Of course, I understand what you did earlier, I imagine you were scared,” Freddie said.

“Oh no, I was fine, and I still am. But tell me Freddie, aren’t you ever scared?”

This question startled the reporter but she answered nonetheless.

“Well, yes but I try to fight it, I’m not gonna let it stop me from getting what I want. You have to do the same.”

Abigail let out a chuckle and Freddie felt uncomfortable. What was wrong with her? She thought she would see a wary young woman; she wasn’t prepared to see Abigail so confident and with that…Malevolent spark in her eyes.

“And you want me. But you should be scared, Freddie, that’s the thing you got wrong. You know, fear is an instinctive emotion linked to our survival, it makes us realise when we are doing something dangerous. Not listening to your fear might have made you weaker. Do you have a lot of friends, Freddie? People who will worry about you, people who knows you are here?”

Now she felt scared again, but she couldn’t really say why, it wasn’t as if Abigail was dangerous, right? But why was she asking such questions? Though she hated to admit it, Freddie had almost no one around her she could call friends, and no one who was a _real_ friend. She had dedicated her life to her work and made a lot of enemies, she didn’t have a boyfriend either. She told no one she had to come here, because she had no one to warn. Abigail probably read this in her eyes, or maybe she was already convinced by it, but she looked satisfied at Freddie’s silence.

“I’m pretty sure no one knows. When someone is over-confident they are easy to manipulate, I have been taught that by a real friend recently. You cat as if you were dangerous but in reality you are very vulnerable. Like now, if I tried to hurt you, you would be at my mercy, and I would get out of it easily.”

Abigail was smirking almost crazily, savoring her victory. Freddie felt horrified indeed, she walked into a trap, she didn’t see anything coming. She could run or fight, but she didn’t know what that girl could do. It was better to run. She started to back away and bumped against something. Then she felt two strong arms encircling her and she started to struggle and saw it was Will Graham holding her and her fear intensified even more. One assailant was dangerous, two were worse. She tried to struggle to free herself, but God his hold was strong, stronger than she expected!

“Let me go!”

This made him crack a smirk, maybe it was the first time she saw him smile. He spoke at her ear.

“That’s the thing Freddie, you only have enemies,” he said. “This made you weak. We also have an instinct to go to our own kind, to form a group, and have someone to turn to in case. You shut this instinct, as well as your fear, this is what will seal your fate.” 

“LET GO! HELP!”

“No one can hear you.”

She saw Hannibal Lecter and Beverly Katz coming toward them, joining Abigail’s side. The two females took hold of the reporter’s legs while Will continued to held her upper body. She tried to kick and continued to scream, then she saw Hannibal grabbing her knee and pain shot through her body as he broke it as if it was nothing but a simple stick. She tried to scream but Will put a hand on her mouth to muffle it. Pain made her dizzy and she felt another shot as her second knee was broken. The pain was too hard to handle and she succumbed to darkness.

As her body grew limp, the four werewolves looked at each other. Will smiled at their cub.

“It was a really good idea Abigail.”

“I did it a little for you too. I wanted you to have revenge.”

“Let’s take her to a more appropriate place,” suggested Hannibal. “We’ll change soon.”

They carried her body in the forest, no one witnessed what happened.

When Lounds woke up, she saw trees towering above her and the full moon. She felt pain again, like waves in her body and she looked at her knees to see her legs twisted in weird positions. Panic and horror invaded her, she sobbed and moaned in pain, she looked around for help but all she saw was a fire camp. Then she noticed that near that fire were her four captors, Hannibal, Abigail, Will and Beverly, the three adults were talking to the younger girl, she couldn’t decipher what they were saying.  

Abigail came and straddled Freddie in an almost sensual manner. In spite of all her fear, she could notice there was something changed about the girl, she looked excited, frantic, nervous and...Wilder. Before the house, she had seen a change, but now it was even more obvious. She was wrong about Abigail, terribly wrong; she was just like her father. But why was she doing this to her?

“Please...”

The girl’s hand fled on the reporter’s mouth to silence her.

“You know, I thought I liked you at first, but then you attacked a member of my pack. It made me hate you immediately. It’s sad for you isn’t it? If you left Will alone, none of this would be happening to you.”

“But I…”

“No, no, don’t speak. I don’t want us to talk, I just want you to know why you are going to die, what was your mistake.”

Will approached and Abigail and he looked at each other fondly. He was smiling like a father would smile to his child.

“Don’t be nervous, we are here. This is your night, your initiation. It’s time.”

She nodded and watched as he joined the other two and the three adults began to change. They started to take off their clothes, as their body contorted, their fangs and claws started to come out. They were emitting animalistic and ferocious growls all the while. The wolves were coming out, letting the humans sleep for a little while.

Abigail thought it was really a great sight and turned to Lounds who was watching in horror, moaning in terror because she was too weak to scream. No one could have heard anyway. Abigail waited a little; she wanted everything to happen like she imagined it. She took her shirt off, revealing her naked chest to the air. After that she stood and took her skirt and panties off, her body was now completely naked. It felt so good and so right, she was getting rid of her human inhibitions, the she-wolf was waking up in her too and she couldn’t bear to have those clothes which were only stopping the wind from caressing her skin. For a short moment, she just stood like this, looking at the adults changing and bathing in the fresh air of the forest. Her father used to lock her up in a cage in the basement before, because he feared her to get killed if she was to be seen as a wolf. It wouldn’t happen anymore and she felt free. 

She smiled in pure delight as she saw her new pack fully transformed, as big monstrous humanoid wolves. It wasn’t scary to her but beautiful, this raw and feverish wilderness.

She straddled Lounds again, not bothered by the fact she was nude. She was utterly shocked and horrified to see what they changed into; so much she was hardly paying any attention to Abigail anymore. Big mistake. The werewolves walked slowly to the two females, waiting for the cub to do her job. Lounds started to struggle and yelp when she saw the humanoid wolves coming toward her. Abigail grabbed her chin and made her look at her.

“Now...You seem to be really scared.”

Then she revealed her fangs and emitted an animalistic growl. Her body started to change and Freddie finally found the force to scream when Abigail looked right in her eyes before she plunged to her neck and bit it hard. The three other werewolves threw themselves at her too and devoured her. None of them could be really sure when she died exactly, but it wasn’t that long even if it had been really painful. At the end, they devoured even her bones. Almost nothing was left of Freddie Lounds.

**O o O**

The next morning, Hannibal and Abigail woke up near the camp fire. The sunlight was caressing their naked skin and the bird softly made them aware that it was the morning, the fire they made was extinguish now. They were human again, and though there was no ambiguity about their nudity, they quickly dressed back, they weren't wolves anymore, some formalities were appropriate. None of them needed to exchange a word to let the other know how much they enjoyed last night. Hannibal had been really ecstatic about this, it had been just great to kill with other people like him, he never experienced that before. 

“Congratulation, Abigail. You did really well last night.”

“Thank you, I really loved it. Where are Will and Beverly?”

“When they were done eating, they gave in to their...attraction. I don’t know where they are right now, but they are probably not far.”

Abigail laughed. It was true the couple disappeared in the bushes, she didn't pay attention to it because Hannibal invited her to run with him. The two of them roamed together in the woods, chasing some beasts and allowing the young she-wolf to discover the forest as a werewolf for the first time. She knew now she wouldn't tolerate a cage anymore. Once they were completely dressed, they started to call out for Will and Beverly, they were pretty sure nothing happened to them, but they had to leave.

“What are we gonna say about Lounds?” Abigail asked.

“Nothing, no one knows she came to see you. And if someone asks you where you were, I just got you out of hospital because you wanted to hang out with me, Will and Beverly, people who are helping you through all that mess.”

She nodded and saw Beverly and Will coming back to pick up their clothes again, blushing for being naked before them. Abigail snickered a little, making the two blushes even more. Beverly kissed Abigail’s forehead, silently congratulating her and Will smiled fondly to her. They went back to their car and drove away. The pack just sealed their bond with that kill.


End file.
